


Campfire warmth (king dedede x reader)

by InkyOverlord



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: I Can't Believe I said that, Meta Knight ships it, Short, bc im kinda proud of them, i just wanna post my older ones first, i'll post my newer ones soon i promise, kirby return to dreamland, short fic, this fanfic is old sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: after defeating bosses and collecting gears your crew decides to rest for the night.and you want to catch up with the King





	Campfire warmth (king dedede x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> the reason these fics are short bc they're old sorry i'll post my newer ones soon

After a long adventurous day beating up baddies and collecting gears for the halacdarin,the group decide to settle down near a forest for the night.

Kirby was helping bandana dee start up a fire with his fire ability it wasn't much of a challenge.

 

Meta knight was finishing up bandaging you as you got terribly injured from the boss fight,you thanked meta knight he quietly nodded and walked off with kirby and bandana.

You turned your head to see the penguin king also a little bit bruised ,he seemed a bit quiet especially for the boastful king,looking up into the night filled with many galaxy swirls and stars as he leaned against the oak tree.

"Yo your highness" you greeted as you limped your way to him

The blue penguin seem to have snapped out of dazed and gazed towards you,a hint of concern loomed over him face.

"Oh-uh-heya (Y/N)" he said stumbling a bit with his words

"Watcha doing?"you asked,tilting your head curiously

 

"Just doin' a little bit of stargazing" He replied,yawning a bit before looking back up into the darkened sky.

You sat next to him leaning up against the tree feeling the splinters and rough edges on your back,not that it bother you or anything-you’re kinda immune to mild pain per say.

"So...how's the-y'know wounds" the king questioned gesturing towards the bandages awkwardly.

"They'll heal don't worry bout it" you replied,shrugging it off.

The king nodded,looking back at the night sky.

"Once we get all of the Egg's parts we can take a long break" you stated which made triple D snort.

"Do ya really think that mags is really an egg?" DeDeDe chuckled imagining Magolor as a chocolate egg with a surprise toy in them.

"Well,don't you think he looks like a chocolate egg?"you laughed.

Laughter died down after a while and the two of you laid there-king DDD wasn’t really focused on you and how the night sky swirled and danced in your eyes or how you seemed so relax.

\------

After a while Kirby called the two of you as it was time to sleep since you had to get up early tomorrow.

You got up and awkwardly limped towards the fire before sitting down on the grass,watching the fire flicker.

Triple D sat next to you,his silky coat rubbed against your arm.

You yawned loudly as you slowly drift into Dreamland--pun intended-.your body leaned against the giant blue bird causing him to jump in surprise,his feather fluffed up in embarrassment before settling down.

After a while the fire burns out and everyone has fallen asleep except for Meta knight who was making a nightly routine to make sure no enemy were nearby.

He checked up on Kirby and bandana dee who were cuddling together for warmth not too far from the camp before checking on you two.

Dedede had his entire coat surrounding you as he nuzzled the back of your neck,you almost look like you were gonna drown in fluff.

"Love Birds.." Meta knight says chuckling as he flies to a tree to sleep for the night.


End file.
